


A Special Someone on the Side

by Hubris_BNL



Series: Tumblr One-Shots and Prompts [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, morning after au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/Hubris_BNL
Summary: Wherein Aaron wakes up to a hangover and...a bit of a surprise.





	

Sunlight streamed into a large bedroom, falling on scattered clothes, broken lamps, and two figures lying atop a large canopy bed, unmoving save for the gentle rise and fall of their chests. The sheets around them were tangled, half covering their bodies, leaving the rest exposed to the cool morning air which now blew in from the window.

Aaron Burr shivered slightly under the weight of the blanket and… _something else_ , muttering quietly as he began to wake up, the sun shining right in his eyes. He blinked slowly, attempting to bring his hands up to rub his temples in a desperate attempt to sooth his pounding head. What had happened last night? He’d been so wasted he couldn’t remember and-

He couldn’t move his arms.

Opening his eyes fully, he looked around. This wasn’t his apartment.  

The weight on his chest shifted, as did the light blanket covering his body. There was someone else in the bed with him, and whoever it was was lying over him, face lost in the crook of his neck and a hand resting gently on the curve of his hip.

He didn’t remember going home with anyone, though he’d been out with Hamilton and his gang so he didn’t doubt that they got him drunk and then left him. That’s just the sort of thing they would do too.

Finally the curiosity overwhelmed him and he looked over to where the person rested above him, nuzzling his neck affectionately. Aaron’s eyes drifted over a bare chest, a short beard, and a face he knew all too well.

“ _Shit_.” he breathed out.

Hercules Mulligan stirred, breathing out a sigh that tickled Aaron’s neck. His hand tightened somewhat on Aaron’s side, and a lazy smile quirked up his lips as he turned his head, blinking at the smaller man with sleep filled eyes.

“Mornin’”

His voice held no surprise or shock, just a fondness that made Aaron blink.

Aaron didn’t respond, staring at the man with wide eyes and an ever rising heart rate. He wracked his brain to come up with something, anything that would explain how he had gotten into this situation, but his memories of the previous night were blurred and only strengthened his headache.

“Um…”

Mulligan laughed quietly, moving under the blankets to rest his head on Aaron’s chest, gazing up at him with a soft smile.

“I didn’t think you’d be so aggressive last night,” he grinned, “but you broke my lamp.”

“Uhh…”

“I’ve got work this afternoon, so as much as I’d love to stay like this,” he pointedly moved his hand under Aaron’s lower back and lifted slightly, bringing Aaron up so they were almost nose to nose,  “I should probably get up. You want breakfast?”

Aaron was at a loss for words. This wasn’t usually how one night stands went, especially with someone you already knew! It usually ended in awkward shuffling, clothes grabbing, and a walk of shame, not breakfast, and certainly not the look Hercules was giving him.

“It’ll help with the hangover.” Mulligan said finally, tapping Aaron’s nose playfully before releasing him, letting him fall back onto the bed gently.

He began to move off the smaller man, but not before placing a quick, chaste kiss on his lips, leaving Aaron even more confused than he had previously been, if that was even possible.

Mulligan moved off the bed, struggling slightly with the blanket tangled in his legs, muttering a string of curses and finally standing before Aaron.

_Oh._

Aaron felt a blush rising to his cheeks as Hercules gathered his own clothes from the floor, picking up Aaron’s as well, folding them neatly and placing them at the foot of the bed. He sent him one last small fond smile before exiting the room, clothes in hand and ass still bare.

Well this was a fine mess he’d gotten himself into.

Aaron sat back on the bed, rubbing his eyes and letting out a quiet groan. He’d slept with Hercules Mulligan, and to be quite honest, he didn’t know exactly how to feel about it.

Hercules was loud, energetic, itching for a fight, just like the rest of the squad, but he was…nice too, not cold like Lafayette or hostile like Laurens. It always seemed like he was the one to drag Aaron into social situations, to introduce him to people, to invite him along.

Still, no matter how amicable Hercules was, it wouldn’t make this any less awkward. And God forbid the rest of the men found out about it, they’d either never let him live it down, or skin him alive, or both.

And to top it all off, it didn’t seem like Mulligan was taking this as a one night stand anyway, what with the gentle looks, soft smiles, and that kiss, he seemed to be acting far more invested than Aaron was at all comfortable with.

With a soft moan, Aaron sat up, untangling his legs from the sheets and hopping off the bed, shivering again as the cold air drifted over his naked body. He took the clothes Mulligan had left on the bed, pulling his pants on quickly before turning to the mirror at the desk.

Aaron sighed at the sight of the bruises and teeth marks on his neck. He pulled on his shirt, fumbling with the buttons, his hands beginning to shake with anxiety. He paused, breathing deeply.

 _Forget about it,_ he told himself, _just leave, this was a mistake. Just go and you can forget all about it._

“Aaron?” Mulligan’s voice called from outside the room, “Are waffles okay?”

 _“Waffles.”_ Aaron repeatedly desperately to himself. He couldn’t even believe this was happening.

Stealing himself, he grabbed his shoes and socks from the floor, holding them tightly, the buttons of his shirt still undone as he went to the door. He’d just have to tell him straight up, this was all too complicated. There was no way what Mulligan seemed to want, could work. This was a one night stand, a drunken mistake, that was all.

Of course, it was when he stepped outside the room, eyes on the now clothed Hercules, that the front door decided to swing open, revealing the three people he least wanted to see at that moment.

“Herc!” Laurens shouted, racing into the apartment, practically bouncing on his feet, “We heard you got laid last night!”

“Honestly John,” Lafayette tutted, “This is not how you greet someone first thing in the morning.”

It seemed they hadn’t seen him yet. Maybe he could just sneak back into the room and jump out the window.

“Angelica saw you leaving with someone last night,” Alexander butted in, taking his coat off and hanging it on the coat rack, “but she didn’t see who it was.”

“So?” John responded, “Who were they!?”

“Are you making waffles?” Hamilton asked when Mulligan didn’t respond, and looking at the uncomfortable look on his face, Alexander seemed to get it, “Oh my god, are they still here!?”

_Creeeaak_

Aaron bit his lip, willing himself to disappear as his foot lifted off the loose board on the floor. He felt the eyes of the four men turn on him and listened as everything went dead silent.

“Oh. My. God.” Laurens’ voice cut through the silence and Aaron felt his entire world shatter around him.

Hamilton was staring at him in shock, like his brain couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Lafayette quirked a single eyebrow and a slow smirk made it’s way up his lips. Laurens looked from Hercules to Aaron with wide eyes before exclaiming again,

“OH MY GOD!”

“I should go.” Aaron muttered, clutching his shoes tightly and feeling his face flush with embarrassment.

“NO!” Mulligan seemed to come out of his stupor finally, a blush of his own rising to his cheeks as he turned angrily on his friends, “These guys should go!”

“What!?”

“No!”

“I swear if you don’t get the fuck out-”

“Man-”

“No.” Aaron spoke up again, straightening his back and trying to regain whatever dignity he had left, “I… _I_ should go.”

He shuffled passed the three men, not looking back as he opened the door and walked out of the apartment. He didn’t breathe easily until he was in the elevator going down. He pulled his shoes on, giving himself one last look in the mirrors of the elevator before the doors opened.

It was still early in the morning so waving down a taxi wasn’t incredibly difficult. He watched the apartment complex vanish from his sight and sighed, resting his head in his hands. This was not how he had wanted to start his morning.

When he made it back home, he kicked his shoes off, threw his clothes in the hamper, and showered, the water grounding him as it washed over his skin. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Hercules, not at all.

But there was no way it could work, he told himself, and kept telling himself over the course of the day, ignoring the slight gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

In the early evening, there was a knock at his door, and Aaron, who was lying face down on his couch, bemoaning his failed life, pushed himself to his feet and opened it.

“Hey Aaron.”

“ _M-Mulligan._ ” he said, thoroughly surprised. He felt the blush come back to his face and noticed Hercules’ face fall slightly at the sound of his last name.

“I- um…you forgot your phone…back at my place.” he held out the cellphone to Aaron, who only stared at it for a good five minutes before taking it hesitantly.

“Thanks.” he coughed awkwardly, looking down at his feet.

“Listen,” _here it comes,_ “If you don’t…like me, that’s cool, it’s cool, but just…just tell me. Right now. So I don’t…you know?”

“I-I like you fine, it’s not….it wasn’t that, I just- don’t think it could work.”

“Why not!?” Hercules demanded, and Aaron flinched slightly.

“Because we were…we’re friends!”

“I don’t see why that has to change.”

Aaron scowled, his eyes almost glaring at Mulligan. Why couldn’t he just leave well enough alone?

“It would be too complicated-”

“It doesn’t have to be-”

“Dammit Mulligan,” Aaron shouted finally, “Why do you have to- _It was too fast okay!?_ ”

Hercules paused, his face falling into confusion and his head tilting to the side. Aaron breathed deeply, clutching the side of the door, his fingers tight and shaking slightly.

“It was too fast! I don’t even remember last night and I wake up in your bed and-and then you act all…like this! And make me breakfast and it freaked me the fuck out okay!? I don’t even remember the sex!”

He sighed, bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. He heard Mulligan’s shoes creak as he swayed from foot to foot on the wood floor of the hallway.

“Is that all?” his voice brought Aaron back to reality and he dropped his hands, “I can go slow, we can start slow. I can go molasses slow if you want.”

Aaron blinked as Herc’s voice teetered off, looking at him with big eyes. He bit his lip, looking up at the man who towered over him but in that moment, seemed incredibly vulnerable. Breathing deeply, Aaron put his hands on his hips, looking down at his shoes again.

“Alright,” he said, “alright, but just…give me a couple…days, before you call. I have to…sort everything out…in my head.”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Hercules grinned so wide it looked like his face would split in two, “Is-is three days good?”

Aaron hummed.

“Make it two.”


End file.
